Epic Rap Battles of Gaming:
by WhenTheDeadLieDown
Summary: "So.. Luigi, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tails had sat down, having a smile on his face as his whiskers lit up, "Oh, I was going to talk to you about SEGA!" Luigi stared at him with a mental frown, as he had looked at the table and quickly said something without thinking, "Really? SEGA? Those losers?"


_The Mushroom Kingdom, Several Miles to Station Square, 1:00PM._

"So.. Luigi, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Tails had sat down, having a smile on his face as his whiskers lit up, "Oh, I was going to talk to you about SEGA!"

Luigi stared at him with a mental frown, as he had looked at the table and quickly said something without thinking, "Really? SEGA? Those losers?"

Tails then stared at Luigi in shock, as every single SEGA character staring at Luigi had their faces formed into a glare, "Did you call SEGA losers?!"

Luigi had stared silently, and quietly muttered, "I did."

Tails stared at Luigi calculatingly, before smiling slightly, "Then you shall be shown that SEGA is better than Nintendo, my friend!"

"But-!"

**Epic Rap Battles of Gaming**

**Luigi The Plumber**

**VS**

**Tails the Two-Tailed Fox**

**Begin!**

Tails: I got to be honest with you Luigi,  
>"Your intelligence in the class of life is approximately dangerously low."<p>

"Apparently, you haven't even played prominent roles as much as your brother,

And when you had FINALLY actually won at something, he apparently wiped the bottom of his shoe on the top of yours."

"Do you even have the power of dreaming nightmares?

"Because even if you can do so in others, it doesn't mean that you can't get haunted.

"It's too bad that your life's basic,

Because you had potential but you wasted it on mourning about lack of adventure in your diary."

"Truth be told, I didn't even bother to go Miles Per Hour when I couldn't comprehend how I couldn't see your mustache,

"It was too small to actually see even within a microscope, even with a tornado!"

Luigi: "Pardon me, Miles, You don't have a vehicle,

It was a shame really because I'd had liked to hijack you in Mario Kart."

"One question, though, are you Matatabi, the two-tails from that anime?"

"I was wondering due to the fact that you got two-tails and you seem as if you ended up being not-so original.

"By the way, did Naruto decide to combine with Kurama?

"Because approximately you seem like a child and you look like him as a fox, even a hyperactive guy is your best friend."

Tails: Pardon me, as much as I respect Naruto, I can't see him as me.

"Even though you possibly are a wonder, even Sasuke can be seen in you even after the whole, Rage over not getting what person wants scenario,

"Anyway I was getting off-topic as I was saying."

"Did you take a dip on your hat because your name sounds like Weegee,

"Perhaps I think you were frustrated after being denied by Peach all the time meanwhile your mansion was getting knocked down."

"Even though I admit your tornado version was nice, it's still failing at the attempts of copying my tornado."

"In fact, I wonder if the L on your name stands for Loafer after all since you're too lazy for making your own adventures,  
>after all, you seem too much of being a dependent child."<p>

**Luigi: ** "That's funny, coming from someone who can't even beat the villain without another person,

and even if you told me about your own games, they aren't compared to my feats or many other game characters."

"Anyway, what was I thinking again?"

"Oh yeah! I remember now, it was about a red shell smashing at you to lose the race."

"Sonic better come up with a spin-dash, or he may not save you."

"And you know why?"

"Because it's time for I and my brother to show you how it's done,

because you need to know not to mess with myself or my brother, even if you're a two-tailed fox!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who won? You decide! Suggest which two would rap battle next time!<strong>

**Thanks for reading this, I was bored, and I saw a rap-battle and I decided to do one, I don't have much to put on this, besides the fact that obviously I'm going to do other chapters, but still, I hope you all have enjoyed it. **

**Anyway, I'm going to take a breather.**


End file.
